


Sudden Arrival

by GoldieClaws



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Original Non-Binary Character - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldieClaws/pseuds/GoldieClaws
Summary: Sephiroth returns to Midgar after having left nine years prior, now praised and adored as a great war hero by the public and Shinra themselves.Yet, upon meeting with Malachite after so many years apart, it isn’t his newfound respect and title that makes them react so surprised to his sudden reappearance.
Relationships: Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Sudden Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> **This oneshot was written in response to a writing prompt: "You are the bicycle I never had."** and I ended up liking it enough to want to post it to here as well.
> 
> I wrote this relatively quickly so it may not be as ‘in-depth’ as most oneshots I write, but either way I’m really proud of this! This also seemed to accidentally turned into a mini hurt-comfort? Bc Malachite is emotional and gets overwhelmed with seeing Sephiroth after so long. Who wouldn’t tho ghdfkjg. Sometimes you just see a man so handsome you start crying and that's OK. This is also my first piece of writing of these two aside artwork I've drawn so here's hoping I did a good job ;;

Leaning over the back of the soft, leather chair and with their face mere inches away from the glass, Malachite watched the commotion below them unfurl at the base of the Shinra Building. A large crowd full of civilians and paparazzi had gathered around the armoured truck that had parked at the front entrance, with members of SOLDIER desperately trying to keep everyone from hounding the two figures who were making their way up the steps into the building itself.

Malachite knew the vehicle well: it was the President’s, specially made to protect him as well as Rufus from any kind of attack or attempted assassination on their lives. Personally, they thought it was all a bit much, but at least it kept him happy, they thought.

“Mal, do you _have_ to ruin my window with handprints? I had it cleaned only this morning.” Came Reeve’s tired voice from behind them and in surprise they jumped away and out of the chair, smiling sheepishly when they noticed not just their finger marks but also the white cloud that had gathered from them breathing so close to the glass.

“Sorry!” They said, moving to join him at his desk and sitting across from him, resting their chin in their hands. “I just wanted to see what all the fuss is about outside.”

“Or if Sephiroth had returned.” Reeve added.

Malachite scoffed, but they couldn’t deny they felt somewhat disappointed from what they’d seen. They hadn’t been able to make out who the two people were that had appeared from the truck, so for all they knew it had just been the President and his son, with Sephiroth still off being worshipped as the ‘almighty suppressor of the Wutai’, having not even considered coming back to Midgar for reasons only known to him and Shinra.

_Surely, he had_ some _agency in what he could do and where he could go._ Malachite thought, but they knew well enough it wasn’t considered wise to go against any kind of command from Shinra themselves, even if Sephiroth was as strong as everyone was now making him out to be.

Malachite sighed and watched Reeve silently sign the papers and documents that were strewn about all over his desk in what he insisted was an _organised_ mess. They could never help but roll their eyes at such a comment.

“Have… you heard anything about where he’s at? If he’s even back home, let alone even _thinking_ of coming home?”

“You know I can’t tell you, Mal. Hojo doesn’t want any ‘unnecessary information’ affecting your concentration as of late.” He gave them a look. “Not after your last few incidents in the lab.”

Malachite tried not to visibly wince at the professor’s name, instead smiling sweetly to try and get Reeve to change the subject.

“Oh come on Reeve,” They said playfully, “do you really think Sephiroth _wouldn’t_ have been on my mind when his actions went global and I found out about it? It’s not my fault I accidentally made an apparition of him instead of Ego.”

“The men were supposed to practice with a Behemoth, Mal. Not a twelve year old boy.”

Malachite breathed in sharply.

“Well, if Hojo wasn’t an _idiot_ and let me see Sephiroth at the age he is now, we wouldn’t-”

“ _Enough,_ Malachite.” Reeve snapped, pointing his pen at them.

It was exceptionally rare for him to call them by their full name, so they knew already they’d gone and crossed the line.

“We’ve had this argument too many times to count.” He took a deep breath to calm himself. “The war is over, and that means Sephiroth has no current commitments unless Shinra require him for some kind of top-secret assignment. So maybe your wish of seeing him for the first time in years will be granted.”

Malachite went to say something, but then cut themselves off, leaning back in their chair and crossing their arms tightly across their chest. Reeve ignored their pouting, having been distracted by the buzz of his phone as his secretary tried to contact him. He picked up the phone with a slow exhale.

“Yes?” there was a muffled drone from the phone Malachite couldn’t make out, but judging by Reeve’s sudden expression change, it was certainly some interesting news. Eventually, he responded. “O-oh. Of course. I’ll let them know right away.”

He put the phone down and got out of his chair.

“What’s up?” Malachite asked, leaning forward.

“It seems we’ve both tempted fate,” He started, adjusting his tie in the same manner he always did when called in for an important meeting, “As you have a visitor.”

Malachite’s eyes lit up and they abruptly stood up.

“Sephiroth?!” They tried to hold back their excitement, but already they could feel themselves grinning happily at the idea of _actually_ seeing him, and not just an imperfect copy they had imagined up with their extra ordinary powers.

“Indeed. He’s requested I bring you to him. We’ll be greeting him a few floors down.”

At that Malachite ran to the door, practically jumping up and down with joy.

“What are we waiting for then, Reeve? Let’s get going!”

* * *

The lift must have anticipated their happiness at seeing their childhood friend, as Malachite felt as though it were suddenly crawling along, taking its merry time to reach its designated floor. They leaned back and forth: heel, toe, heel, toe. As Reeve continued to fuss with his tie, his cufflinks, and then his suit buttons.

“Why are you so nervous? It’s not even an official meeting in the board room.”

“Yes, but it’s still an important occasion, especially as Sephiroth seems to have intrusted me specifically with ferrying you to him.”

“ _Reeve_ , you worry too much. You know I have your back, right? If Sephiroth thought you were a danger to me, he’d still listen to me and what I have to say about you!”

Reeve raised an eyebrow.

“Which… is?”

“That you’re about as terrifying as a moogle compared to people like Heidegger and Scarlett.” Malachite laughed at their own joke to which Reeve rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t deny he did find their comment amusing.

“You’re too kind, Mal.”

Suddenly, the lift pinged, making them both jump. Before Reeve could stop them, Malachite was off the moment the doors had opened, running ahead and looking around desperately to see where Sephiroth would be standing.

The giant hall was filled with a soft tune playing from the speakers in the walls that Malachite didn’t recognise, as well as Reeve’s heavy footsteps as he chased after them.

“Mal, would you _please_ slow down?! I can’t run in a suit!” He gasped, but Malachite wasn’t listening when they abruptly came to a halt at the base of the staircase they’d just descended.

From what they could see, the area before them was empty. Save for themselves, Reeve, and a single figure who stood looking out the floor’s window to the afternoon sun beyond.

Upon hearing Reeve’s voice, the newcomer turned around to face them and Malachite felt their heart seemingly stop for just a moment.

True to what Reeve had said earlier, they had never been allowed to see Sephiroth as he had grown up in those years they’d been apart, with Hojo claiming that them being constantly reminded of Sephiroth would disrupt all tests, studies and experiments on them and only grant Hojo false results. But, that hadn’t stopped Malachite from imagining how Sephiroth would have changed in that time or how he looked as he had grown from a young boy to an experienced fighter. They’d even insisted on keeping their hair the same way and wearing similar clothes to the ones in their youth in hopes that even if Sephiroth didn’t recognise them _now_ , he’d at least recognise them as they used to be.

Yet, despite all their theorising and dreams of who he would become, they had in no way expected him to look like _this._

No longer did his hair struggle to reach his shoulders but was now all the way down his back. Its colour hadn’t changed, with his black clothing making the silver stand out even more than what Malachite was used to. His features were sharper too, having seemingly lost that adorable roundness he’d had as a child that they had loved to playfully tease him about. Despite not saying a word, his expression was calm and knowing, seemingly recognising Malachite the moment he’d gotten a good look at them.

Truthfully, they would have passed him by and ignored him after he had turned to face them, embarrassed by the commotion they had caused and catching the eye of a stranger, if it weren’t for the fact the two had shared a glance.

No one on this earth, not even the professor, could replicate those familiar and beautifully startling cat-like eyes they loved so dearly. They still had that same green glow, that tiny mischievous spark that always betrayed him despite his stoic expressions. Perhaps, in a way they wondered, he _was_ still the same boy they had once known.

The pair was interrupted by Reeve’s gasps and pants as he joined back up with Malachite, frantically trying to correct his clothing after he’d been forced to chase after them.

“My apologies… sir,” He started, apparently needing a moment to process on how he was supposed to address Sephiroth, “Malachite was so excited to see you I didn’t even have the chance to brief them properly on your arrival.”

At that, Sephiroth tilted his head.

“I thought only I was allowed to refer to you as ‘Malachite’, Malachite.” He said, which made Malachite blush and flustered Reeve even more.

_Oh_ god, _his voice…_ They screamed to themselves. It was so much softer than anticipated, completely throwing them off.

“Oh, of course, how could I forget. Uh… my apologies sir…” He nodded to Sephiroth and then to Malachite, “Mal.”

At that, Sephiroth smiled and walked forward.

“No need for formalities, Reeve. I’m simply here to catch up with an old friend.”

Malachite’s breath caught in their throat when Sephiroth placed his hands on their shoulders. His grip was strong and firm, yet still wonderfully delicate and warm. Desperately trying to keep a straight face, they looked up at him, only for them to feel their face burn even more than before upon realising just how _tall_ he was.

“So…” He said warmly, “How have you been, Malachite?”

“Uh, well… You see-” Malachite felt their brain start to short circuit, completely overcome with everything around them, “I’ve been really busy here with Reeve and everyone. Doing research stuff. Well, not me but Hojo because you know, scientists and all, haha. With Ego of course! …You remember Ego, right?”

“But of course. The masked Behemoth apparition you can summon when lucid dreaming. I hear Ego has grown its own personality over time.”

Malachite nodded.

“Yep. It… gets a bit weird when my control is taken away but honestly it’s not _too_ bad. Just feels like a normal dream. Like, everything is happening around you but you can’t tell it what to do so you go with the flow.”

At that, Sephiroth gave a short laugh.

“What?”

“I can tell you’ve missed me. You still talk quickly in the same way and with the same tone of voice. Like you’re worried I will lose interest at any moment.”

“Y-yeah! That a problem?” They didn’t know why they suddenly became so defensive, but Sephiroth was unperturbed. He removed his hands from their shoulders.

“If it were, I wouldn’t even be here, would I?” He looked over to Reeve. “And how has progress been here?”

“Good. Decent. I don’t know all the details but Mala- Mal has grown exceptionally well as a person and as a ‘summoner’ if you will.”

“Ah. So as simple as riding a bike, I imagine.” He glanced down at Malachite. “Perhaps one day you could show me what you’ve learnt since I’ve been gone.”

Suddenly, Malachite felt their mood grow bitter.

Was it just them, or did Sephiroth seemed so… nonchalant about everything? Did he have no idea what they’d been forced to do since he’d left to fight the Wutai? That even as a _child,_ only two years younger than he, they had been forced to stay up for hours, sometimes _days,_ perfecting their skills until they could barely even think for themselves? That those ungodly, horrendous, _despicable_ nightmares had continued to haunt them, now free to run amok with no green-eyed boy to loyally chase them away? Reeve could praise them all they want, but that didn’t suddenly _fix_ everything!

_I guess that’s what happens when you spend the rest of your life playing soldier._

They gritted their teeth and stepped back.

“Or maybe you’re just the bike I never had!” They blurted, eyes burning.

Reeve and Sephiroth paused and stared at them, completely confused by Malachite’s sudden and very strange out-of-nowhere outburst.

Now thoroughly embarrassed to their very core in front of both men, all the emotions Malachite was feeling seemed to boil to the surface and with nowhere else to go or knowing what to do to amend the situation, they abruptly burst into tears in frustration, covering their face with their hands.

Reeve seemed paralysed by the waterworks, but Sephiroth instead answered by moving over to Malachite and pulled them in close, holding them with both arms.

“Reeve, please get Malachite a drink of water, would you?” Despite the question, he spoke with a sharp, commanding tone, which made Reeve stand to attention.

“O-of course. Right away.” Reeve nodded and quickly disappeared, leaving Malachite and Sephiroth alone in one another’s company. Malachite could feel Sephiroth’s hair brush against their cheek as he tilted his head down to rest it gently on their own.

“I know I’ve upset you, Malachite.” He said softly, “For that I’m truly sorry.”

Malachite could feel his grip on them tighten, pulling them ever closer.

“I have missed you dearly over those nine long years. Not a moment went by where I didn’t wish you could be with me instead of within that dismal lab. It wouldn’t surprise me if you felt the same way.”

Gradually, they felt themselves start to calm down and the tears eventually stop. Drained from their outburst, they closed their eyes and hugged Sephiroth back.

“Remember to breath in deeply. Like we used to do.”

They did as they were told, breathing in the smell of leather from his clothes. They rested their head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, allowing it to calm them.

“How long will you be in Midgar?” Malachite asked softly once they were confident they could talk again.

“For as long as I need to be. I requested leave just for you.”

They squeezed his waist in response as they began to blush again.

“I’m not getting you in trouble, am I?”

“Far from it. I doubt anyone would wish to argue with me of all people on such a topic.”

“Hmm.”

The pair stood in silence as the song on the speakers changed from an upbeat tune to something more melancholy. Malachite smiled to themselves, no longer anticipating Reeve’s return but dwelling in the moment for just a little bit longer.

Suddenly, the silence was broken when Malachite hiccupped, which reverberated loudly around the hall. They froze in surprise, but Sephiroth responded with a short hum.

“I suppose it was a smart move for me to send Reeve off to fetch a glass for you.”

Between their hiccups, Malachite laughed, hugging him tightly.

“Yeah. You always know what to do. …I’m glad I have you. No matter what kind of… dumb shit I say.”

Sephiroth hummed again.

“And I you.”


End file.
